


The Basement

by FuckingShame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Crotch Rail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Enemas, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Impact Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pear of Anguish, Sadism, Sexual Torture, Size Kink, Sounding, Suspension, Urethral Play, Vomiting, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingShame/pseuds/FuckingShame
Summary: A woman is kidnapped and held captive in a basement. This won't end well, and there'll be a lot of pain before it's over.(An elaborate, kinky rape fantasy.)





	1. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: enema, womb inflation, stomach inflation, crotch rail, vomiting.

I’m halfway through my book when I hear her start squirming: the slack chain connected to her wrists clinks. I put the book down, adjust the semi in my pants, and get up to greet her.

Showtime.

“Hello, Barb,” I say, crouching down beside her head. Barb jerks back with a squeal, then winces and rolls off the metal grate onto cold tiles. She stares up in confusion, still too lost to be as terrified as she should be.

She’s ball-gagged and cuffed at the wrist, linked by a long slack chain to a pulley on the ceiling. Naked.

She finally notices and tries to cover herself, giving a first muffled yell. My cock jumps, and god, I laugh.

“Don’t recognize me?” I ask, standing up. “That’s fine. I don’t really care. Doesn’t make a difference to me if you know who’s raping you.”

Still covering her tits, Barb scrabbles farther away, dragging the chain. Grinning, I go to the winch at the other end of the chain and start cranking. Barb fights the pull until she’s dragged across the basement floor, back to the grate, and hauled all the way up onto her feet with her hands stretched up, tits bare and bouncing. Then she starts screaming for real.

She kicks at me as I step closer; I dodge with a laugh. I let her kick and struggle, the grate biting into her feet, until she’s sweaty and tired. Panting around the ball gag, Barb stands on the tiles at the very edge of the grate and stares at me with wild eyes.

She’s like a trapped animal, mute and helpless. I fucking love it.

I stride in close before she can kick again and grab her by the hips, jamming my crotch against her. She sways and moans in fright. She tries to talk through the gag. I reach up and pop the ball out-- but just the ball, not the ring gag still jammed behind her teeth. Drool runs down her soft lips.

“Recognize me yet?” I ask. Barb shakes her head. Her eyes are watering. She tries to talk again but only moves her tongue-- so I stick a finger in her mouth and stroke it, then drag more drool down her chin.

Her neck. Her tits. Her nipples. Her ass. I run my hands all over her, groping and pinching. She struggles, but she’s strung up tight and I’ve got her trapped. All it does is rub her tight little body against my jeans.

Fucking perfect, every vain slutty little inch of her. I’m going to fucking ruin her.

Barb sways when I let her go. Her head drops with relief.

“Oh, sweetie,” I say, walking around behind her. “I’m gonna enjoy wrecking you.”

She twists on the chain to watch me. At the wall, I unloop a hose and attach a special nozzle to the end of it: three inches long, skinny, silicone.

Barb screams and fights when I grab her again, but I’ve got her from behind and she can’t kick me. “It’ll hurt more if you fight,” I tell her, to which she thrashes harder.

I laugh. “Good. I want to hurt you.”

One arm wrapped around her hips to hold her, I reach the other arm around and jam the hose nozzle between her legs. Barb shrieks in pain. It takes a moment to find her cunt and force the nozzle inside. She screams like she’s being dry-fucked with a baseball bat, not something as small as my finger.

“Fuck you,” I growl in her ear, as she thrashes. I manage to twist the base of the nozzle. How far? --one twist, two, three-- Barb screams louder, this time for good reason-- four, five. Six. That’s enough.

I let Barb go and she dances in pain, but the nozzle stays stuck in her cunt. When she steps on the hose and tries to pull it out, it makes her squeal in pain. I gather the hose’s slack before she can try again.

Inside the soft silicone nozzle cover is a metal mechanism: a Pear of Anguish, basically. But the nozzle bulges open at its very tip, not the base, spreading wide at the top of her vaginal canal and plugging it shut.

I don’t want anything stretching out that tight little cunt before I jam my cock in there.

“ _Eeese,_ ” Barb moans through the ring gag. “Eese oh. Oh. Oh.”

“Yes, bitch. Yes.”

I turn the water on hot.

Hot water blasts into her plugged cunt. Barb shrieks and spasms, feet jerking up off the floor. More, more-- fill up her whole fucking womb, through her cervix-- I let the water run until she’s so full the water is dribbling out her cunt despite the plug. Then I turn it off, go over, and disconnect the hose. The nozzle stays jammed inside.

Barb lets out a long wail and starts to cry. She’s standing there staring at me, bawling through the ring gag, shaking all over, legs spread like she’s begging me to reach in and unplug her.

I snap on the next nozzle with a grin. This time, I give the winch a good crank, hauling Barb up until she’s balanced on her tiptoes on the grate, no slack left in the chain for her to wiggle. When I grab her, chest to chest, she presses her legs together and curls her knees up, trying to hide-- but so what? She can’t hide her asshole.

I fondle her ass for a bit, making her squeal. Her hole is tight and tiny, clenching even harder as I rub it. “I really hope you’re a virgin. You were always a slut, but I can hope.”

I take a plastic syringe of lube from my pocket, squirt a little and smear it around her hole. Then I jam the tiny tip into her and push the plunger, flooding her asshole with lube. Barb moans. When I toss the empty syringe away, Barb strains to push it out, letting lube run down her thigh. I shove the bisacodyl suppositories in quick and force them deeper with a finger.

“Oh sweetie, no, you’re going to want that.”

Then the nozzle. Again, it’s not thick-- not yet. Once all three inches are buried in her slick little hole, I twist the base. Barb screams with increasing pain as the nozzle flares, this time at the bottom, spreading into a knot right inside her tiny little asshole. Three, four-- that’ll do. Don’t want to split her open just yet.

She’s already sobbing and shaking like she’s been fucked raw.

I turn the tap. Barb howls at the first gush of hot water. She twists, writhes, toes dancing across the metal grate. It surges into her ass, burning-- not hot enough to really burn, but it must fucking feel like it. I want her to feel every inch of her guts on fire.

“ _EEEESE_!” Barb shrieks. “ _EEEEESE_!”

I pump her fucking _full_. Hot water blasts in farther and farther, stretching, bloating. I keep an eye on the little meter on the tap: three litres. Four. Five. Her colon, her fucking intestines, pumped full and burning.

When I stop the tap and disconnect the nozzle, Barb keeps screaming. Her asshole spasms around the plug, but she’s too _tight_. Her flat little belly is bloated out from all the water.

I could cum right now, just watching her scream and writhe in agony. But not yet.

Just to keep the plugs locked in good and deep, I push over one of the things from the edges of the room: an A-frame on wheels. I roll it between Barb’s kicking legs-- her eyes fly open in alarm-- lock the wheels, and start jacking up the frame’s legs. She wails yet again when it gets to the right height: the flat rail at the top pressed up hard between her legs, lifting her toes just off the grate. All her weight is holding the plugs wedged inside of her now.

All her weight is on her clit, too, but at least the rail is flat on top. For now. She can always rock backwards and sit harder on the plug in her ass.

There’s no third nozzle, just the end of the hose, kinked so it won’t spurt. Barb’s crying too hard to see me coming. I grab a fistful of her hair and push the hose right through the ring stretching her mouth open. She gags when the hose hits the back of her throat.

“Fuck, Barb, you’re sensitive. God. You never gave a good blow job, did you. I’m gonna-- fucking--” No, don’t tell her. I want her surprised every time.

With a shove, I force the end of the hose down her throat. Barb chokes around it, but I hold it down there and unkink the hose. Water blasts out again, right down her throat. This time there’s no screaming, just Barb’s eyes rolling, her throat convulsing around the hose and her feet kicking wildly in the air as I fill her stomach.

Her belly bloats out-- full, stretching. Painful.

Finally I pull the hose from her throat. Barb instantly vomits, water spewing out her open mouth. Again-- another frothy, choking gush down her tits, her swollen stomach. Then she’s gurgling, gasping through the ring gag. She hangs there from her wrists, pinned on the crotch rail, just struggling to breathe.

I turn off the hose, and there’s just the sound of her and me panting. My cock is hard as a rock. I run my hands over her body, wet and trembling. Barb’s eyes roll back when I touch her bloated stomach.

She’s moaning now, _uhhh, uhhh, uhhh_ , every breath agony. She squirms on the rail. Her feet kick.

I step back and leave her to suffer.

Rather than calming as the hot water cools, Barb gets louder. Her guts are cramping from the bisacodyl. She’s stuffed _tight_ , end to end, every hole forced full. Her groaning _uhhh, uhhh_ turns to low screaming. She thrashes suddenly, trying to buck off the rail. She’s sweating. Her legs shake violently.

She begs with her eyes as I watch from my chair. Tears pour down her face, drool from her open mouth.

I look her in the eye and squeeze my cock through my jeans. When her legs flutter with fresh agony, my cock jumps hard.

Half an hour later, I can’t take waiting any longer. She's struggled herself to exhaustion and can barely even kick any more; her movements are just involuntary spasms.

“Hey Barb,” I call. “Remember university?”

Her head is rolling, slack. She’s still moaning like a dumb animal, _uhhhhh, uhhhhh_ , spasming from her swollen insides. But after a second of dumb silence, her head jerks. She looks up at me and she _knows_.

I grin. “Look different now, don’t I?”

I lower the A-frame’s legs and push it out from beneath Barb. She dangles from her wrists, legs shaking too hard to stand. When I pop the release on the nozzle in her cunt, water starts leaking even before I’ve unplugged her. The nozzle comes out with a gush down her thighs.

I touch the other plug and Barb jerks her ass back against me, begging. I laugh. Just to fuck with her, I run my fingers around her stretched little hole, feeling the plug, playing with it until Barb screams in desperation. It makes my cock throb.

I pop the release, jerk the plug and step back.

Water gushes down Barb’s legs, through the grate beneath her. It’s filthy at first, then clean. She wails with every straining push, shitting the enema out, her asshole straining and then squeezing in surges.

Sobbing with relief, she eventually goes slack. I step in and push her stomach in hard. Gurgling, Barb forces out another spurt of water, then another. Her asshole keeps spasming even though it’s empty.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” I say, as I let her chain slack. Barb crumples to the wet grate and lies there sobbing. “Look at that tight little ass. Look at you.”

She mewls when I briefly spray her clean with the hose, but doesn’t move. “Wrecked before I even start with you,” I say, walking back over with a toy in my hand. “What a weak little bitch.”

I kneel on the tiles and grab her hair, pull her head toward me. “One more hole,” I grin, wrapping the crook of my elbow around her throat.

Holding Barb in the headlock, I shove the double-ended jelly dildo through the ring gag. All it takes is one hard push on her throat to make her puke.

Watery vomit sprays through the grate. She writhes in my grip but can’t break it; I hold her down and jab the dildo at her throat again. More vomit. I can’t even get the dildo down her throat, but she pukes so easy. Again, and _again_ \-- until nothing comes up.

But I love feeling Barb writhe and gag so much that I ram the dildo into her mouth hard and fast, like churning butter. She heaves, chokes and hacks up thick, slimy drool. It splatters on her tits.

I let her fall on the floor. She lies there and bawls, drooling down the grate from her mouth and ass.

I wanna put my cock in this bitch. Now.

“Oh, sweetheart,” I grin, crouching down to look in her eyes. “You think we’re done now? I only just got you ready to play.”


	2. Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: vomiting, face-fucking, orgasm denial, whipping, vaginal.

I put the tissue to Barb’s nose and hold it politely. “Blow,” I tell her. She manages to _glare_. “Blow,” I say. “You’ll want your nose to breathe, honey, trust me.”

Miserable and exhausted, she blows. I wipe the snot and drool from her face. I washed off all her makeup while she was unconscious. God, she doesn’t even need it. Though I might put some back on her later, just to see her mascara running. Lipstick rings on my cock.

As I collect my next few toys, putting some in my pockets and retrieving the last from near my chair, I hear the chain rattle. Behind me, Barb whines, “Eese,” through her gag again. “Eese ah.” _Please stop_.

When I take that gag out and hear her begging for real… I have to adjust my cock in my jeans.

Barb has scrambled to the farthest reaches of the chain again. Unbothered, I winch it up until she’s pulled to her knees, just barely balanced on the tile at the edge of the metal grate. That’s fine; there’s plenty of time to make her suffer on the grate later.

Even with one hand occupied, I get a hold of Barb in a headlock again. “Hold fucking still,” I grunt, but she’s seen the funnel and rubber tube in my hand, the large bottle under my arm.

So it’s just more work to get the tube down her throat. More times I have to shove the tube at the back of her throat until she gags violently, opening up enough for me to get the tube down.

The litre of milk goes down her throat faster than all that water did-- but fuck, her desperate writhing and her spasming throat is just as heavenly. I pull the tube out and she dry heaves. Only a dribble of milky drool runs from her stretched lips.

If she could look betrayed with that ring gag in her mouth, she would. I laugh at her expression. I filled her up and made her puke it out, but then I filled her up again-- why?

After I’ve put the funnel and empty bottle away, I come back with my hands open and spread. Harmless. Smiling.

“C’mere, Barb,” I say soothingly, holding out my hand. I’m not even asking her to crawl across the grate, just sideways on the tile. “C’mon. Come over here.”

Sniffling, trembling, she gingerly knee-walks closer. Here we are: the ‘obey and he’ll be nicer’ phase of her thinking.

Wrong, of course. Very wrong. But convenient.

I put my hand on her head-- she flinches--and stroke her curls. The shiniest, most golden ringlets you ever saw. Far better than when she flat irons it all into some generic straight-haired blonde bitch ponytail.

“On your fucking knees,” I murmur. “Right where I like you.”

She flinches again. I curl my thumb into her forced-open mouth to keep her still. Then I cup the back of her head and rub her face against my bulging crotch.

Barb moans hopelessly. But then-- _then_ she fucking _rubs her cheek on me again_. All on her goddamn own.

I howl with laughter. “Good slut,” I grin, grinding her face against me. “Good girl, good bitch. Yeah, you know what this is. I’m gonna give it to you.”

Watching her face for every _flicker_ of reaction, I open my jeans. My cock bulges through my underwear. I fondle it for a second, squeezing, and then pull it right out.

Barb’s eyes bulge.

“Didn’t have one of these last time you saw me, did I?” I rub the foreskin back, show her the wet tip and rub it on her cheek. She flinches away. “Look, Barb. It’s all yours.”

It’s not small. Nine years of waiting for that surgery, was I going to ask them to give me a regular dick? No I fucking wasn’t. I wanted something big enough to split a cunt in two. Eight inches long and thick as my wrist.

All the better to rape you with, my dear.

My fist tangled in Barb’s hair, I jerk her head close. “C’mere,” I say again, lower and harsher. “Come and kiss it, baby.”

Barb is moaning in despair as I rub her lips across my cock. I smear her drooling mouth up and down the length of it, then rub the shiny head across her lower lip. Thrust a little, just to scare her. Just to see the thickness of my cock lined up with her stretched-open pink lips.

The head of my cock barely fits through the ring gag. I pull Barb’s mouth onto it, letting out a groan at the first rub of my cock against the roof of her mouth. Little pushes, in and out, easy, but her hands are already scrabbling at the chain with panic. She shuffles on her knees, tries to pull away--

I pull her head back and slap her across the face. Twice. Three times.

It takes a second for Barb’s head, rolled limply to the side, to come back up. Her face is slack with shock; her eyes wander. I wait for her to re-focus before taking another fistful of her hair.

This time Barb just moans miserably and squinches tears from her eyes as I pull her head down onto my cock.

The first tap on the back of her throat makes her gag. Of _course_. Perfect. I do it again, just as quick, relishing the sound. She can’t close her mouth, can’t really suck, so this is it for me, just the pressure of my cock against her throat, the noise, the drool, but that’s _enough_.

(For now.)

Finally, I ram my cock in hard and hold it, fist in her hair, grinding against the clenched wall of her throat-- and she vomits. Milk spews up around my cock and over her chin. Barb gives a gurgling yell, shocked and disgusted.

Not waiting for her to recover, I shove her head down again, jamming my cock in as deep as it goes. Not even halfway before it rams the back of her throat. More puke gushes up. Barb manages to struggle back for a single breath before I thrust in again, pulling her to the limit of the chain, forcing my cock down and _holding_.

Barb writhes, convulses-- and a stream of milky vomit comes out her nostril. The rest bursts out as soon as I withdraw my cock. Half of it goes down the grate, some of it down Barb’s tits, some on my jeans. Whatever. It’s worth Barb’s despairing wail, her choking, the tears streaming from her eyes.

Both fists in her curls, I fuck her mouth in short hard jabs until nothing comes out but drool and snot. When I let her go, she hangs from her wrists and sobs so hard that she’s hiccuping. She’s slick with milky spew all the way down to her cunt.

When I reach for her head again, she struggles and shakes it... even though I’m just unbuckling the gag. It takes her a few seconds to even realize that the gag is off.

“You can talk,” I tell her, not unkindly. “You can say whatever you like. Just one rule: be polite. Don’t insult me. Just don’t be fucking rude, okay?” I laugh and give her a wink. “Extra points if you beg.”

For a moment, all Barb does is hiccup and cry, still gasping for air. Enjoying the sight, I let her. I’m gonna make her cry so much.

As she finally opens her mouth, I warn her, “Use the right fucking name.”

“...Jack?” she whispers at last. She’s still shaking with the last aftershocks of sobs. “Why’re you-- please don’t. Please stop.”

Her voice is tiny, raw from fucking and throwing up.

“Please no,” she rasps, as I reach for her hair again. “No, no, no don’t, please don’t, please don’t, _don’t fucking touch me_!”

She snaps.

“You fucking _bastard_ , don’t fucking touch me! I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking cut your throat, I’ll, if you touch me again, don’t you dare, you bitch, you fucking _cunt_ \--”

My gut clenches.

“ _What’s wrong with you_?” Barb shrieks, struggling to her feet and backing as far away as she can. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with you, you sick bastard, I’m going to kill you, fucking bitch, fucking cunt bastard--”

Good. I get to hurt her now.

I turn and walk to the winch on the wall, tucking my cock back into my jeans as I go. Behind me Barb is suddenly regretting, pleading, “No no no no no I’m sorry, oh my god _you bitch_ , no more, don’t, I’m sorry, I’m so...”

I crank the winch hard, winding up the chain, all my teeth bared in a grin at Barb, until she’s howling and suspended entirely by her wrists, feet kicking the air.

My blood’s pumping so hard I can hear it. I’m going to _wreck_ this bitch. All she had to do was be nice and I’d-- I’d still have hurt her, but now, _now_ I’m going to start early.

From the wall I push over a table on wheels, wooden and waist-height. Barb tries to kick it away, sobbing outright again. Still grinning like a skull, I grab one of her ankles and snap it into the wide metal cuff screwed into the table leg. It’s one of many cuffs attached to different places on the table. Her other ankle goes to the other table leg, holding her legs wide apart.

When I lower the chain again, Barb has no choice but to sit on the edge of the table: it’s that or fall face-first onto the metal grate with her ankles cuffed to the table mid-leg, at an angle that would snap her shins. I grab Barb’s hair from behind and drag her down flat (she’s babbling, begging) and snap her manacled wrists to a carabiner at the head of the table, just on the underside. I unhook the chain and toss it away, and there she is: bound down, legs bent at the knee and spread to bare her cunt.

“Please _dooooon’t,_ ” Barb bawls, reduced to howling between violent sobs.

"Enough of you.” I force the ring gag back between her teeth, provoking a howl of fresh despair. “You had your fucking chance. I warned you. I’d have let you say anything but you had to be _rude_.”

I’m not going to fuck her mouth any more, but I leave the ball gag out because I still want to hear her _suffer_.

“I wasn’t exactly counting, Barb, but I think you swore at me… let’s say ten times. And you called me a _bitch._ ” I shove two fingers violently into her milk-slippery cunt, ramming them in and out hard until she shrieks. Withdrawing, taking a deep breath, I wipe my fingers on her thigh. I squeeze her thigh, dig in my nails, and smile. “So let’s say… ten strokes per insult.”

I get the paddle. And the razor.

Between Barb’s legs, though, I just… lean in and smell her. Her cunt’s been washed clean by the enema and then puked on, and she’s far from aroused: there’s no sex to smell. Not yet, at least.

“Hold still,” I murmur, picking up the razor. Barb moans mindlessly, flinches at the first touch of shaving cream, but otherwise just lies there trembling.

I shave her pussy in careful strokes, making her labia smooth but leaving a bush of golden curls at the top. When I’m done, I hose her off with warm water and dry her with a terry cloth. I’m so _gentle_.

It leaves her pussy pink and soft, with clean lips beneath a neat golden bush. Her little clit hides between the labia, all but invisible.

Braced on the table, I lean down and give her the gentlest lick. Even so, it makes Barb’s hips jerk. I lap at her labia again, quick little strokes, just teasing. I breathe hot. Eventually I point my tongue and flick up between her labia, making real contact for the first time.

Barb squeals.

I go on like that, eating her out nice and gentle, increasing just a bit at a time. I suck on her labia and trace the tip of my tongue over her clit, then dart away. I come in with little kitty licks to her hole, darting deeper and deeper, and then slide my tongue up broad and flat to fasten my mouth on her clit. I take her whole clit in and suck hard, _hard_ until she squeals again, and then I go gentle and nurse on it, tongue fluttering. I already know exactly how she likes it, how to suck her clit like a little cock until Barb starts losing control, humping her hips up against me in reaction to an oncoming orgasm despite herself, despite me, despite everything.

With my lips still fastened around her hard little clit, my hand finds the paddle I left on the table.

With Barb on the edge of orgasm, I stand and bring the paddle down. The brutal _crack_ of leather against her exposed pussy is almost louder than her shriek.

She’s not done screaming before I hit her again. And again. She can’t close her knees. She yanks uncontrollably at the cuffs, back arching, but all it does is thrust her pussy up for me to swing at a fourth time. She slams back against the table, rattling everything. Her pussy is bright red already. Every tendon in her neck stands out from the force of her screaming.

After ten hard strokes, I pause. I take a deep breath and listen to her noise.

That’s only a tenth of what I promised her. What she deserves. But a hundred hard strokes would cause more damage than I want to wait to heal.

With her cunt tenderized, even gentler strokes will hurt bad enough. I carry on with sharp little slaps of the paddle, aiming right for her clit. Then for her hole, wet and hot and still throbbing with near-orgasm.

That feeling goes away fast, judging by the way Barb is gurgling and choking on snot between shrieks.

Good. Like fuck I’m going to make this bitch cum.

By forty, her whole cunt is raw and red. I switch to beating her inner thighs, swinging a little harder. In the time it takes to give her fifty more, her labia swell up fat and purpling around her clit.

I lower the paddle. I run one finger of my left hand up Barb’s slit, from her still-dripping hole to up between her throbbing, swollen lips. The slightest touch provokes a fresh squeal from her. Revelling in the sensation, I circle my fingertip around her abused clit.

“You did this to yourself,” I say, and give her the last ten strokes on her pussy.

The way her body arches and thrashes is all I can bear. Finally done, I drop the paddle and unzip my jeans, releasing my rock-hard cock. Panting, I climb up onto the table between Barb’s spread legs, on top of her.

For a moment, I look down and rub the head of my cock against her swollen, burning hot pussy. It’s not just her bruising that looks incredible, it’s the sight of my cock lined up against her tiny little hole. It’s knowing what I’m about to finally do.

Then I line my cock up and ram it in hard.

It takes a long, violent shove to force my cock in. With an ear-splitting scream, Barb bucks beneath me. She tries to head-butt. I grab a fistful of her hair and yank her head away, hold it down. I drop my weight on top of her and start thrusting.

Her pussy stretches with each hard thrust, letting my cock in just a bit deeper. She’s locked up like a vise, tight to begin with and tighter now with agony. She’s wet but it’s not enough. I’m too big and I’m going to fucking _destroy_ her.

Driven mad by the hot squeeze around my cock, I slam in fast and hard. I’ve waited years for this, and it’s so _good_ , the way she screams at every thrust, the clench of her pussy, knowing that she’s raw, swollen, straining, because of _me_ , because I’m fucking her, because I’m raping her as hard as I fucking can.

Her pussy’s still too tight for me to get all the way in, but it doesn’t matter. I’ve been waiting to cum all day. Yelling at the force of the orgasm surging up from my balls, I ram in madly until it finally _breaks_ , pleasure pounding through me while I keep pounding into Barb like I could make her feel it too.

She’s not feeling anything but pain, I know. That’s fine. The way her cunt clenches as I keep fucking it, slower, dragging out the pleasure, makes my orgasm even better.

Finally my cock is too soft to thrust again. Her pussy squelches around it. Drained, I slide back and off the table.

Barb just lies there now, limp and crying. Her pussy is a sloppy, abused mess, wet and bruised and bleeding a little. God knows she was no virgin, but my cock was made to ruin cunts. I made no effort to get her ready for it. That wasn’t the point.

One hole down, two to go.

Another day.

Almost shaking with exhaustion, I zip myself back up. Barb can stay where she is for the night, gagged and exposed and dripping. I’m not done being angry about earlier. On my way to the basement door, all I do for her is stroke her hair.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The details of bottom surgery to create a cock, and how that cock would function, are definitely not accurate in this fic. But, well, this is a fantasy. Let's call it mild sci-fi. Might be possible in 10-20 years of medical advancement. (Fingers crossed!)


	3. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: enema, orgasm denial, face-fucking, vomiting, stomach inflation.

It takes three more days for Barb to stop screaming when I come into the room. On the fourth day, all she does is moan around her gag, low and hopeless. She lies curled up on the floor until I winch the chain tight and force her up to her toes.

Honestly, I thought it would take longer for her to start attempting compliance. It doesn’t matter, though. She’ll start fighting again when she realizes how much pain I’m going to put her through.

With her legs forced wide open by the spreader bar I’ve kept her locked in for the last three days— ever since taking her off the table— it’s easy to run a hand down to her pussy. Barb’s flinch only makes her wobble on her toes. I ignore it. Her pussy is swollen with bruising, now mottled purple like the stripes on her inner thighs. It would be so easy for me to hurt. Too easy, really.

Humming, I go about the new routine. She whimpers all the while. After filling her asshole with a syringe of lube, I slide in the long silicone douche nozzle and crank it wide. By now Barb knows better than to try to pull on the hose. But I can’t resist tugging the nozzle back until she squeals, until her tight, tender asshole starts bulging wide around the spread pear of anguish inside. She clenches and fights to keep it _in_ , lodged thick and aching but not tearing her sphincter open. Chuckling, I let her.

“Here it comes, baby,” I say, to hear her groan before I turn on the water.

The hose thrashes with the force of the water slamming through it a bare second before it blasts into Barb’s ass. She screams as loud as ever at the surge of hot water, reaming her guts out and burning all the while.

"Peease!” she shrieks— back to talking already. She always could, given that I switched the ring gag out for something smaller: a bit gag with a flat tongue depressor tab to mangle speech just a bit. Not surprising that she’s afraid to talk now, though, given what she got last time she didn’t watch her fucking mouth. “Pease sop!”

At last, I open the plug a hair bigger and disconnect the hose, leaving her trembling with pain and breaking out in a sweat already. Her asshole spasms wildly around the pear.

"Not until your ass is full,” I chide. “You know the drill.”

What she doesn’t know is that her ass is a little less full than yesterday, which was less than the day before. Day by day the torture of a four litre enema will be lessened to three, then two, and it’ll become bearable. But she won’t know why. Only that it doesn’t hurt like it used to. Only that it’s bearable.

Only that having her ass plugged shut and flooded fit to burst will start to feel _good_ , as her body learns the associations I’m going to teach it.

Eager, I kneel down between Barb’s spread, trembling legs. Just like I have for the last three days, I nose up between her swollen labia, licking into her cunt. She moans. Her imbalanced little tip-toe dance of pain is easily stopped by grabbing her ass and shoving her cunt into my face.

“No,” Barb begs. “No, pease. No. _No_.”

I lick up to her clit, also bruised from the beating. It’s hot between my lips and swells fast, growing hard and slippery. I suck without mercy.

It’s unbearable, judging by the way Barb struggles, her bar-bound feet kicking uselessly up off the floor. It’s as much pain as pleasure, blinding and confusing, like the enema bloating her guts.

But I’ll make her like it. I’ll suck her clit until it’s red and rock hard and _never let her cum_ , until she’s horny twenty-four hours a day, until her body confuses the clenching of her empty pussy with the spasming of her plug-stuffed ass. Pretty soon I’ll be able to fill her ass up with enough bisacodyl to make her scream for hours and it’ll still leave her dripping wet and desperate. And all she’ll know is that she _wants_ to be raped.

Barb’s moans change pitch, becoming choked and breathless. Her legs stiffen, trembling now with tension. Before she goes over the edge, I release her clit with a loud, wet pop.

God, it looks good, purple-red and shiny. Despite herself, Barb whines and clenches her pussy, making her clit jump. A long string of drool slides from her clit down her cunt lips. I’m _so_ tempted to dive right back in.

But… no. It’ll be better if I wait for later.

While waiting for Barb to fall back from the peak of orgasm, I bite her inner thighs and toy with the plug in her ass, enjoying the way she jolts. Finally, I fish out a little tube from my pocket and squirt a dollop of thick white cream onto my thumb. Ever so gently I massage the cream into her clit, smoothing it around in slow circles that tease again at orgasm... but only tease.

I glance up to see Barb starting down at me. She’s sweaty and red-faced, caught between desperation and suffering and confusion. Just to taunt her a little more, I waggle the unlabelled tube at her and wink.

“You want that enema out now?” I ask, standing.

“Yesh!”

“Really? You want to empty out your shitter now?”

Her face crumples with misery. “ _Yesh_.”

Yesterday she held it for almost an hour, writhing from the cramps, before she broke and begged to be unplugged. Her surrender was enough for me, then. I jerked off all over her face while she gushed out water and cried.

“Nah,” I decide, and run a hand over her ass. “I’m gonna feed you first.”

She gives a sob of frustration and thrashes uselessly against the chain. It does nothing but send a spike of pain through her bloated bowels, judging by her grimace. After that she goes down on her knees meekly when I slacken the chain.

Kneeling on the tile at the edge of the grate, Barb sniffles as I take her bit gag out. Her lips are already slick and puffy from the metal. She cringes but passively lets me rub my cock on them.

“I see you’ve learned some manners,” I say. “Good girl. Not that it’ll help, but good. Open up.”

“Please…”

“Open up and take it down your fucking throat.”

She can’t. Her gag reflex is as sensitive as ever; she chokes and tries to pull away at the first tap of my cock on her palate. I snarl a hand in her hair and pull her back in.

“You’re gonna learn how to suck it,” I pant. “C’mon, Barb, do it right.”

Her lips stretch hot and tight around my girth, nearly too thick for her to fit in. Every choke and spasm of her mouth is heavenly. She snuffles through her nose and tries pathetically to suck, little noises of misery muffled by my cock.

It’s a pathetic blowjob. The tears are nice, so I let her half-ass it for a while. But I’ll be here all day if I let Barb carry on like this.

“You really are useless,” I say, not without affection. “I said... put it down... your fucking _throat_.”

I thrust hard and shove her head down without warning, ramming my cock a full inch down her unprepared throat. She convulses and vomits immediately, forcing it back out with a spray of nearly-water puke. Braced for her struggle, I hold her head down on my dick, making her gurgle for air through a full mouth.

“Down— _down_ —”

I finally let Barb free, and she falls back coughing and choking. Her first good breath comes out as a wailing sob.

“Fuck’s sake, Barb, hold your breath. You don’t get to breathe. Just let me fuck your face until I’m done.”

Red-faced, she screams, “Stop!”

“You want that plug out of your ass?”

“ _Please_ — _”_

“You want it out?”

She coughs and crumples, hanging limply from her wrists. “Yes,” she whimpers.

“Then let me fuck your face and feed you. Or I’ll leave it in all day.”

One of the best things about Barb is that she’s pretty when she cries. It certainly doesn’t help her breathe, though. Her nose gets plugged up by snot, at least until I make her gag so hard with my cock blocking her esophagus that the puke comes out her nostrils. By then she can’t even sob properly any more. I’ve facefucked her through crying, through struggling, and into broken exhaustion. She just bawls on the exhale, dribbling from her fucked-slack mouth, every time I let her up for air.

She’ll learn. Eventually.

For now, her throat’s still too tight to physically take my whole cock. Getting just the head of it down her squeezing, spasming throat is enough. Hell, battering that resistance and knowing that I'm  _breaking_ her is enough.

I slam her head back and forth on my cock, drool slopping everywhere, her gurgling and gagging like music to my ears, until I can’t take any more. I hold her head down on my cock through my whole orgasm. The tight pressure magnifies every pulse and draws the pleasure out.

(The increasing desperation of Barb’s exhausted twitching draws it out, too. Every second I spend in her throat is a second she can’t breathe, which makes me cum harder, which makes me want to stay…)

At last I let her go. My cock slides out in a last dribble of watery vomit. Watching Barb hang there and wheeze, I stroke my cock and shudder. I’m still half hard, oversensitive and tingling.

If I wanted to, I could go again. I don’t enjoy a lot about the fact that I was born with a clit, but this is one of the benefits: next to no refractory period. Sure, it’s a dick _now_ , but my body remembers. I think it’s a fair trade-off: no actual sperm in my balls to feed Barb, but the ability to fuck her over and over again.

I did say I’d feed her, though. I won’t be able to make deals and play games with Barb if she starts thinking that I won’t abide by my own rules.

Barb’s actual food— not my cock, although that’s fun to make her swallow— is liquid meal replacement. Protein, nutrients, everything she needs, and it’s easy to store and prepare. Keeps her hydrated and her bowels clean, too. After four days on it, she’s already shitting next to nothing, not that I’ll stop giving her enemas.

She sees me fetching the funnel and tube, along with a bottle of meal replacement, and clams up, teeth clenched as she struggles to control her hiccuping sobs. New torment, new resistance. I’m so glad.

I tap the rubber tube against her face. “Open up.”

She turns her face away. “Please don’t. I’ll just drink it. Please just let me…”

“Sweetie, one way or another, this is going down your throat. It’s extra training. You ought to thank me for helping you get rid of your gag reflex.”

Barb visibly surrenders, going limp again. She grimaces as I feed the rubber tube past her reluctant lips with a smile.

After the reaming I gave her throat, the narrow tube goes down with barely a choke. It’ll be at least a few hours before her battered gag reflex works again. The sight of the tube snaking into her mouth, sliding down her nearly unresisting esophagus inch by inch, makes my sensitive cock throb all over again with a whole other kind of arousal.

“Look at that,” I murmur, stroking her hair with my free hand. “You’re already learning.”

She shudders and leaks fresh tears, unable to speak.

I pour two bottles of nutrient shake down her throat. Halfway through the second one, she starts shifting, threatening to pull away. It’s a lot of liquid, enough to stretch her stomach uncomfortably. Between the meal and the enema still plugged up in her bowels, Barb must be stretched to the limit. There’s a swell to her stomach and her thighs are shaking with pain.

I make her drink it all, though. Why pass up any chance to torture Barb just a little bit more?

Pulling the rubber hose out is like a magic trick, like drawing a slick and shining tentacle from her throat. My cock jumps again.

“Take it out,” she gasps, the moment she can. “Take it out. Let me get it out. Please. I can’t take it. Please, it hurts so bad. I can’t.”

Her agony is so pretty. But I did promise. And there’ll be chances to set her up for failure and punish her later.

I raise the chains again, forcing Barb to stand so that I can watch better. Her asshole strains around the plug, stretched and red where she’s tried in vain to push it out despite the pain it causes. For all that straining, she only managed to dribble just a thread down one thigh.

I release the plug mechanism, letting the pear of anguish shrink back down and pop out of her hole. The amount of water that gushes out of her is astonishing. So is the way her asshole pushes and clenches, wet and raw and red. Ready for me to wreck it.

When Barb is empty, I step in and hold her still so I can run my fingers over her asshole. The tender furled tissue throbs. I stab a finger in. It goes easily, because she was so slick, but then Barb squeals and clenches in resistance and on the inside she is hot and _tight_. Still so tight. Nowhere near broken yet.

I push my finger in as deep as I can, glorying in the slick, hot channel of her ass, in the way it works around me as Barb tries to force me out. My cock pulses, now fully hard again.

I let go of Barb. There’s something to be said for denying myself as well as her.

It’ll make things that much _better_ when I finally do rape her in the ass.


	4. Going Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: impalement, deep anal, urethral sounding, orgasm denial.

“I thought we’d try something new today.”

Dangling from her chain with the plug up her ass, Barb jerks back to awareness. Her dull desperation from the enema bloating her guts turns to fresh panic. Two weeks ago, this was intolerable to her. Now it’s a miserable routine. Anything new is terrifying.

She’s no idea how many tortures I’ve imagined for her. God, I’m going to break her in a new way every day.

While Barb suffers through the last few minutes of her enema, I get my new equipment ready. It’s an eight-foot wooden post that slots into the cement floor, with a short bar that sticks out just above crotch height. The bar is set with multiple holes for me to screw in toys. The simplest things work so well.

Tingling with excitement, I attach today’s new toy to the bar. Barb’s eyes bulge when she sees it.

“No! No!”

“C’mon, it’s not that big,” I tease.

“Won’ fi’,” she slurs through the tongue-depressor gag. “Pease, no, don’, pease.”

I love when she begs. She’ll probably do even better as this thing slides up her ass.

Smiling through Barb’s pleas, I deflate her anal plug and let her release the enema into the grate in the floor. She’s distracted by raw animal relief from her suffering. She grunts and strains to expel everything, trembling all over. The swell of her tight little stomach flattens out.

I winch her chain up high, dragging Barb clean off her feet. She squeals and kicks, though the spreader bar at her ankles prevents much movement. It’s easy to grab her by the tits— just because I can— and pull her dangling body so that the pulley slides along its tracks on the ceiling. Over to the waiting post.

Even suspended as high as she is, Barb’s cunt still rubs across the tip of the toy. It’s twelve inches long. It’d be hard to avoid it.

“ _Pease noo_ ,” she begs.

I slap her titties a couple times, leaving red marks. “You’re a fucking baby. Look at it. Look how skinny that is. You think that’ll hurt?”

I grab her nipples and pull until she squeals, this time in real pain. “You think it’ll hurt, Barb? I can make it hurt.”

“ _Pease_! No, I’m sorry, pease don’, I’m sorry.”

I twist her nipple and hold it like that, making Barb shudder in agony. Her eyes well up with tears. “I’ll give you a big dick someday,” I promise. “Soon.”

I snap a carabiner near the top of the pole around Barb’s chain, preventing her from rolling the pulley away from the post. Then I release her ankles from the spreader bar, because I want to watch her dance as I impale her.

“Hey baby,” I say, smiling and pinching her other nipple— not hurting, not yet. “You want lube for that thing? Or you want to take it up your ass dry?”

Barb’s face crumples. Me, I’m happy to go either way. She’s still slippery enough from her enema that it wouldn’t _damage_ anything. Just hurt like a bitch. I want to see if she...

“Yeh,” she whispers.

“Dry?”

“Lube!”

I crowd up close to Barb— too close to knee in the crotch, if she’d wanted to— and reach around behind her to finger her asshole. A finger hooked inside her slippery hole makes her cringe. “Where?”

“In my ass! Pease!”

Her eyes hate me. Still, she’s scared.

Smiling, I fetch a plastic syringe of lube— bigger than the usual one. I slide it as deep into her asshole as I can and empty it out. Barb shudders at the gush of cold fluid in in bowels, but holds it in.

The dildo is long and narrow, made of flexible silicone. It bends enough for me to lower the tip and force it— Barb is clenched up now, trying to prevent entry— into her ass. She grunts as the dildo slides in and straightens, pushing two inches deep immediately.

“You’ve taken bigger shits than that,” I chide, slapping her breast. “Hardly feels like anything. Right? Hey, Barb. You ever take a cock up the ass?”

Her eyes dart. She doesn’t know what I want: a virgin or a whore? It’s true that I’d like to be the first to fuck Barb up the ass, but I won’t mind if I’m not. Either way, I’ll be the first to rape her.

Eventually, she nods a little.

“You always were a slut,” I say, and twist both her nipples viciously. She screams. “I kind of liked that about you. Adventurous. Bet I can teach you something new, though.”

Releasing her, I stroll back over to the chain winch on the wall. “You know what this kind of dildo is for?” I ask. “ _Depth_ , Barb. You might have taken dick before, but you’ve never taken one this long.”

Already, her feet are pushing at the post and her arms are flexing, trying to lift herself off the dildo. Before she gets far enough, I drop the chain a few inches.

Barb shrieks in shock. Her legs spasm as the dildo slides deeper into her anus. Her bare feet lose traction on the wooden pole and dance momentarily. Panicking, eyes wide, Barb gasps and struggles for a moment before starting to push at the pole again, trying to climb free.

She knows that she has nowhere to go even if she gets off. She’s panicking. She can’t _not_ try.

“You know how long the average human rectum is?” I ask rhetorically, as I watch her fight. “About five inches. Not that deep, really.”

I turn the winch a few clicks. Slowly, now. Watching every movement like a hawk. Little by little, Barb drops farther onto the dildo.

A spasm of pain crosses her face. Without thinking, she shudders and flexes her stomach, trying to lift her hips.

“About that deep,” I say, and lower the chain a little more.

Slowly, inescapably, Barb slides down onto the dildo. Watching her face contort with confusion and distress, I know exactly what’s happening. Inside her lube-filled hole, the head of the dildo is pressing against the top of her rectum, a curve that blocks its entry. Then the pressure grows, the narrow dildo bends, and it slides inevitably around the bend in her guts, into her sigmoid colon.

Barb’s expression contorts as her bowels are invaded like never before. It hurts, as the dildo straightens her colon a little bit, as she no doubt clenches down in an attempt to force it out. It sends tremors up her spine as the silicone snake strokes nerves in her sensitive tissues, smooth and slippery with lube.

“Sop!” she screams, shuddering hard. She curls her hips, flexes her arms, tries to lift off the toy. For all that she’s trim and fit, her hot little body toned from vain hours at the gym, she’s also impaled six inches deep and has no leverage. She manages to lift high enough to get the head of the dildo out of her colon. Then, after a few seconds, her trembling arms give out and she falls back down, giving a shriek of pain as the dildo punches mercilessly back around the bend.

“Fuck, baby,” I gasp, grabbing my erection through the front of my jeans. “Do it again. Go on and fuck yourself as hard as you want.”

She stares with wild eyes, caught between desperation to escape and the realization that struggling is exactly what I want. She’s trapped.

But she’s panicking. She can’t _not_ try.

I lower the winch more and more, little by little, and Barb continues to fight. When she dangles, I drop her down, impaling her a little more. Sometimes she gets a good grip on the post with her bare feet and manages to climb up a good few inches. Inevitably, she falls, violently re-impaling herself. Sometimes she just dances, legs kicking in useless pain and frustration. Every jerk and twist of her hips only fucks her back and forth on the dildo.

Two inches deeper, her expression contorts with fresh horror. I squeeze my cock as Barb groans and shudders through penetration of the next bend in her colon. Her distress is revulsion as much as pain.

“Five more inches,” I tell her, just to hear her wail of despair.

Finally, she’s all the way down, impaled to the hilt on the dildo. Its flexible length is twisted deep in her sigmoid colon, straining every bend of her guts in a way that nothing else ever has. She’s low enough now to finally touch the bar sticking out from the post. Low enough for her ass to take a little weight, but not much. Her toes still shake and dance above the floor, no matter how she strains.

Nearly hyperventilating, Barb gets her feet on the post and lifts. She collapses and slides back down the inch, going cross-eyed at the sensation.

At last I lock the winch and approach again, falling to my knees in front of her impaled form. I quickly take the cuffs at the base of the post and secure her feet back, giving just a few inches to kick— not enough to hit me. Then I have all the time I want to take in the sight of Barb shuddering and suffering.

I had secured the dildo to the front-most hole on the crossbar. She’s impaled up the ass with her hips forcibly arched forward, her pubis jutting out into the air. The slight backwards splay of her legs makes her labia part. Her clit stands out front and centre, red and rock hard.

Despite everything, Barb is desperately wet. I imagine she’s _always_ wet these days, given how I’ve tortured and teased her but never let her orgasm once. The gradual re-training of her anus— the only internal genital stimulation she gets, right now— must be playing a role too.

Groaning, I bury my face in her pussy and lick. I find her throbbing clit and suck as hard as I can, making Barb’s thighs spasm against the ankle restraints. Whether she wants to kick me, close her thighs, or wrap her legs around my head, she can’t. She can only squeal, and tremble, and buck her hips uselessly up and down on the dildo.

“Look at this, you fucking slut,” I rasp in adoration. “Look at you now. Stuffed deep up the ass and ready to cum your fucking brains out. Just gushing for something in your cunt.”

I curl my tongue and lick her clean. It’s not enough to get her off, no matter how she humps. I don’t think she can help it. I doubt she knows whether she’s trying to get off the dildo or grind her clit on my face. They’re one and the same.

Before her pussy can leak again, I pull out the unlabelled tube of cream from my pocket. I smear it all over her clit and inner lips, rubbing carefully now so that I don’t push her over the edge. Barb does nothing but wheeze and moan, her thighs straining at the continued tease.

I think it’s working. It must be working. I remember what it was like.

“Don’t worry, darling,” I say, and stand. “I’ll fill you up with something nice.”

Not my cock. Not yet. Any contact on her clit and she’d pop off like a rocket, no matter how much it hurt to be stretched out by my dick.

Instead, I fetch more lube, and some metal clips. And another toy.

Small, this one. Very small. Barely five millimeters wide, though it’s twelve inches in length again. But it’ll hurt infinitely worse than the foot-long dildo up her ass.

I don’t bother to ask if Barb has had anything in her urethra before. She was never that kind of girl. Pain and pushing limits were my thing, not hers.

Barb yells when I catch her inner labia with the metal clips, one on each side. A quick bit of string around each thigh holds the clips back, spreading her labia wide and exposing her hole. Both her holes. The opening of her urethra is _tiny_.

God, I love stretching her so much. I’m going to spend weeks wrecking her holes and enjoying every second.

The pain of the clips probably helps push her orgasm back. Still, I avoid brushing Barb’s hard clit as I insert the tip of the lube syringe into her urethra and squirt it in— quick, before she can move. Her shocked jerk comes too late.

I look up and wink. From her perspective, she can’t see exactly what I’m doing down here. Probably can’t quite figure out what the sensations are, either.

Barb’s pretty pink hole clenches as she squirms. Her clit bobs up and down.

I set the tip of the bendy silicone sound to her urethra and push.

Barb jerks in pain again, but the dildo up her ass keeps her mostly pinned in place. Before she can coordinate an attempt to lift up, I force the sound an inch deeper, getting it securely inside. Barb goes _wild_ , screaming at the sudden splitting pain. A sudden stretch of such sensitive tissue must be _agony_. But she can’t get away, can’t push it out, and can’t stop me from feeding the sound deeper into her well-lubricated urethra.

The silicone won’t rupture anything. It’ll just go in. The lube lets it slide, but doesn’t stop the pain.

“Wha’a you doin?” Barb shrieks, twisting and humping. Her legs thrash uselessly. “Sop! _SOP_!”

I force the sound deeper. The little silicone bumps pop into her urethra one by one, marking every quarter inch. Barb’s ear-splitting scream climbs an octave.

Two inches in, I just hold the sound in place and let Barb fight it out. She thrashes herself to exhaustion, and fucks her colon painfully in the process. She’s babbling madly, begging and bargaining, but I can’t make out her words through the tongue gag. It’s just agonized, desperate noise.

When she finally goes limp, she’s sweaty and trembling all over. She sinks back down onto the last inch of the dildo, mouth open in a groan of pain, and stares down at me in wild-eyed terror.

“It’s going inside you, Barb,” I say. “One way or another. All the way in to your bladder. I’m gonna plug up your front just as much as your ass, and you’re gonna take it.”

I kiss her clit real slow, mocking with my eyes as I suck it deep. It has softened somewhat from the pain. “Scream all you want,” I tell her. “It gets me off. You know that. But I’m gonna fuck every hole in your body, and there’s nothing you can do.”

I smear some lube on the sound and force it another bit deeper, agonizingly slow. Defeated, Barb lows in helpless animal pain.

Now that she’s too tired to fight much, I open my jeans and free my cock. I stroke it with one hand and handle the sound with the other. Soon it’s in her bladder, since her urethra is not that long. But she’s gonna get all twelve inches. One bump at a time, I push in the silicone length.

Sometimes Barb gathers the energy to lift and jerk. When she comes down, I just push the sound back in and go deeper.

Six inches in. It’s coiling up in her bladder.

Eight inches. Ten. Barb’s eyes are rolling. Her mouth hangs open, emitting hoarse screams, exhausted and agonized. She’s being violated in ways she never imagined.

I stroke my cock faster, feeling orgasm build beneath my own bladder. She’s stuffed full of pain and I’m filling up with ecstasy. But I have to hold off until...

At last, it’s all the way in. The fingerloop at the end of the sound stops its passage. Just because I can, I fuck the sound in and out a bit, tormenting her urethra with the textured bumps. Sensation makes her flex. Barb’s cunt clenches. Her clit jumps. The dildo fucks her colon with every involuntary twitch.

Overwhelmed, I cum like a freight train. My whole body locks up so hard that it hurts. Yelling shamelessly, I fuck my fist through the shocks of orgasm, stripping out every wave of joy.

As hard as I’m cumming, Barb _isn’t_. As good as I feel, she’s in pain.

Panting and grunting with residual pleasure, I bury my face in Barb’s cunt again. I nuzzle and lap at her clit. It’s another cruel tease. Just because I’m satisfied enough to want it.

Pulling the sound out causes Barb almost as much pain as forcing it in. She whines the whole way through. When the last bump pops out, she pisses a little, her bladder dribbling urine from the force that she was pushing on the sound.

“Filthy slut,” I say, not without affection. I’m too post-coital to make her hurt for that. Anyway, I keep her hydrated enough that her piss is mostly water.

“Peeeease,” Barb sobs, sagging from her suspended wrists. “Pease, no mo’.”

“You take it so pretty,” I tell her, standing up to cup her tits and kiss her nipples. She’s smooth and soft and lucious. “I’m never gonna stop as long as you look so good when you cry.”

As slow as I please, I winch Barb back up off the dildo. At last it slides from the final bend of her colon, leaving her with a final wheeze. All that pain, and it didn’t stretch her out wider than a finger. Her poor abused rectum is still nearly as tight as the day I got her.

I’m gonna fuck it soon, though. Soon.

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who requested naughty things. *blows kiss*


	5. Dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content: vaginal, anal, strangulation, forced orgasm

Barb’s clit stands erect, rock hard and red even before the day’s begun. The sensitive nub of it pokes out between her labia above her glistening snatch. She’s asleep on the floor, still, lying on her back with her legs still locked into a wide spreader bar, revealing the soft, slick pussy that I waxed last night. Ten long hours after the hot wax and pain, the pinkness and swelling of it can only be from arousal.

I press my shoe against her mound, grinding down on her hard clit. “Morning, babe.”

Barb’s eyes shoot open. Squealing, she scrabbles back across the tiled floor with her knees pressed to shield her poor, aching clit. She doesn’t protest, though, just cowers. As if that’ll save her.

In spite of her pleading eyes, I chuckle and winch her up by the chain.

With the pull on her chained wrists, I make her stand on the metal grate in the middle of the room. She winces and minces on the grate that bites into her bare feet.

I’m fixated by the trickle of wetness that runs down her thigh. Her cunt is literally dripping.

I run my finger up Barb’s inner thigh, all the way up the trail to her pussy. Her bare labia are swollen, flushed, and soaking wet from how much she’s leaked in her sleep. I stroke two fingers delicately through her engorged folds and they flutter around me. Her hips jerk uncontrollably.

Wracked by abject humiliation, Barb squeezes her eyes and shakes with a suppressed sob.

“Gonna make you cum, sweetheart,” I whisper like a lover.

 _Gonna rape it right out of you_.

I suck the pussy juice off my fingers and fetch the enema hose.

A syringe of lube makes her rectum just a slick as her pussy, and the enema nozzle pierces in. When I twist the base, the pear of anguish blooms open inside. I stretch her wider than before: four turns, then five. Six.

Despite herself, Barb lets out a high whine of desperation when the bulbous nozzle doesn’t stop expanding.

Seven turns. _Eight_ —

“ _Stop_!”

That’ll do. A five-inch circumference knot lodged just inside her ass stretches Barb almost to capacity. Certainly to the point of suffering, of whimpering from the sudden shooting pain. The swell of the pear makes her hole bulge out, now stretched from a furled pink flower to a tight, shiny ring.

My cock throbs. I’m going to _wreck_ her.

But I only open the water tap a little. The enema trickles in, filling her rectum slowly, slowly. A twinge, an early cramp— and I stop the tap. There’s barely half a litre in her bowels. Though it might fill her rectum, it’s not the gut-reaming I usually give. I want her ass drained completely.

Ignoring Barb’s confusion, I go crouch between her legs and pull out the tube of medicated cream. Gentle still, I squeeze a dollop on the head of her clit and rub it in with a single fingertip. My touch is light, barely even a tease, skating around her hard nub and between her wet lips. Still Barb shudders, hips trembling with the urge to grind.

I’m impressed that she restrains herself. Disappointed, too, that I don’t have to slap her on the clit.

I release the nozzle plug and let Barb empty. Humming, just as gentle, I fill her rectum with more lube and finger her a little, enjoying that hot slick channel. I kiss the back of her neck, running my other hand over her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

Barb stands stiff against me, clearly unnerved. I can hear her breath hitch.

“Good girl.” I suck her earlobe just the right way to make her spine arch. “I think you deserve something nice.”

Before I let her down from the pulley, I slip a bag over her head. Panicked by the dark cloth, Barb blurts, “Wait, please—”

“Shh sh.” I put my hand to her mouth through the bag. “You were being so good.”

I cinch the bag’s rope drawstring snugly around her throat. No tighter. Barb shivers.

I free her ankles from the spreader bar. Then I lower the winch and unhook her wrist cuffs from the chain. She can’t see me holding the key to her cuffs. With Barb blind and disoriented, it’s easy to spin her around and swiftly re-cuff her hands behind her back before she even processes that she was unlocked for a moment.

When she gets it, she groans. A spasm of suppressed action— missed opportunity— passes through her.

She doesn’t fight.

Shivery and uncertain, Barb lets me lead her by the rope around her neck. I’m prepared for an outburst at any moment, but really, I hope she doesn’t.

Through the bag, she senses:

A jingle of keys. A door unlocking. A squeaking hinge.

Steps forward. The floor still concrete beneath her bare feet.

(Other sounds? The outside world? Anybody? No.)

Then another key, another door.

Soft carpet. It makes her flinch.

The new door shuts.

I had hoped she wouldn’t fight, but I can’t believe she didn’t. The dumb bitch. She still thinks that if she cooperates, I won’t torment her anymore.

“Here we are,” I say, patting her ass. She jolts a step away. “Come here, darling.”

In a very small voice, she asks, “Where are we?”

I tug the rope, pulling it slightly tighter around her throat. “Somewhere nice. Isn’t this nice?”

“...Yes,” she lies. Then: “Please. Jack. Please, wait— listen—”

Rolling my eyes, I yank the rope. Barb utters _urk!_ as she’s snapped forward by the throat. I grab her waist and toss her onto the bed, and land on top of her struggling limbs with all my weight, as heavy and careless as I please.

“Here,” I say, over Barb’s wheezing, arranging myself to hold her down with my weight. My knee grinds into her crotch too hard to pleasure. I suck her neck, my teeth too sharp, and pinch her nipple. “This is nicer. Isn’t it.”

Barb rolls her head away from my mouth. She whimpers, “Yes.”

It _is_ the nicer of my two basement rooms, not that she knows it. Meant for play rather than torture. There’s a hook on the ceiling, a few restraints on the walls, a shelf full of toys, and no windows. There’s also carpet and a bed— soft mattress, no blankets to rumple— which is luxury far beyond what she’s had.

“Jack, _please_.”

“Mm.” I grind on top of Barb, basking in the familiarity of her body beneath mine. She’s as hot as she always was, tight and toned to sexual perfection. A little sharper in the hip bones, maybe, after living off liquid nutrition for over two weeks. Certainly more desperate than she ever was before.

The terrified tremor in her voice is new. Better than perfect.

“ _Jack_.”

“Barb. Honey.” I cup her breasts and suck her nipples, rolling each hard bud and sucking ‘til it pops free of my lips.

“What do you _want_?”

“Gonna make you cum,” I promise, low and rough.

Beneath the bag, she gives a stifled choke. Her tits shudder with a silent sob.

My cock throbs hard inside my jeans. Buzzing, I kneel up to unzip. Barb lies there even when I step off the bed, stand up to undress. I toss everything aside, watching Barb hungrily: the heave of her chest, the fretful curl of her toes, the way her legs shake even as she lies there without closing them. Not daring to move.

I slide a finger into her pussy and stroke up between her lips to her clit. Barb’s hips snap like I yanked her with a hook.

“Good girl.”

I flip her over without much fuss, though Barb grunts. She squirms up the bed, stopped only by my grip on the bag’s drawstring rope. With the rope wrapped around one fist, I rein her in like a horse, keeping her hips at the edge of the high mattress.

“Good bitch.” I slide my finger into her pussy again, then crowd up against her bent ass.

“Jack. _Don’t_.”

I bite her shoulder in warning. Almost purring, I rub the head of my cock against her swollen pussy. It drools. “You’re so wet. You always were a perfect slut.”

“Nooo.”

Her labia squish around the head of my monster cock. It’s still as thick as her wrist, fatter than any cock she ever let near her tight little snatch before. Hard as hot steel, too, with how long I’ve been waiting.

Pinned against the bed, Barb has nowhere to go when I pierce her pussy with my cock. She screams rawly at the stretch, the pain. The despair. I lean back to look, to admire the sight of her impaled on my dick with just the head in, wedged tight in that dripping hole.

I press forward, real slow, stretching out every inch of that tight little cunt. Barb’s scream ratchets higher as I force it on in.

Unable to bear the pain, Barb pushes up on her hands and tries to crawl away. I shove her down between the shoulders and jerk my hips to punish her with a stabbing inch. She shrieks.

“You want it rough?” I demand, jerking the rope. “You want me to make it hurt?”

“No!” she cries. “No, I don’t, Jack, please don’t—”

“Then hold _still_.” I thrust again. “Show me you’re a good bitch.”

Behind her back, her fingers scrabble together, unable to reach the rope that she clearly wants to take. Then she subsides, turning her face to muffle a sob in the mattress.

“That’s it,” I say, withdrawing to push in slow again. This time my cock is slick, dripping with her juice. “Like that. Take it just like that.”

It can’t hurt any less to be impaled in gradual, rocking thrusts. Her pussy still stretches, split wide around my girth. In fact, I’d think it would hurt worse to have the fucking drawn out, the penetration repeated and the end result slowed. I personally never enjoyed getting stretched like that. But if that’s what Barb wants, I’m happy to make her suffering last.

I hit the end of Barb’s vaginal canal before I run out of cock. Even though she’s as aroused as she’s ever been, it’s only six inches deep. Her hips hitch up at the jolt of pain when I hit her cervix. I jerk the rope in response.

“Take it all,” I purr, maliciously pleased. I pin her down with my weight before driving in hard, ramming my cock in as deep as it goes and punching her guts in.

Barb wails in pain until I pull on the rope and choke her voice to a gurgling gasp. Then all she has left is to writhe and kick. She’s too trapped to do anything but jolt on my cock, tiny jerks of her cunt clenching tight as a vise.

“Just like that,” I growl, rolling my hips in and out. “What a good little cunt. What a perfect— slutty— tight little bitch.”

“ _Eease_ ,” she croaks.

“You want to breathe?”

“—es!”

“You will when I say. Don’t fight me, Barb. Don’t fight. You hear?”

She wheezes when I loosen the cinch. Her first full breath gets jolts out again by my cock driving deep. It hurts like a stab, by the noise that she makes. But she takes it.

As a reward, I ease off my weight. I nuzzle her throat, moving my hands to cup her breasts underneath. And I fuck a little slower, my thrusts not so deep.

“Fuck. You’re so good.”

Beneath me, Barb sobs. But she can’t deny that it’s no longer so bad. It still hurts, obviously; my cock is too big for her tight little slit. But I’ve stretched her out as much as I can, and now it’s just friction, rhythmic and slow. And her pussy is dripping. And hungry. And hot.

Her body wants so badly to cum. If I kept on like this, she’d get there, just with just the slap of my balls on the underside of her clit. Just with a cock rubbing her deep, painful but _there_.

“So good, babe,” I murmur, lulling her down. “You were always so good. So pretty. So hot.”

“Jack, please.”

“Yeah. Honey. _Oh_.” I straighten up, reaching my free hand down to trace around my cock. I rub through her swollen folds, graze her clit. “You gonna cum for me, Barb?”

She clenches up. “Yeah,” she says at last, like it’s wrenched from down deep. “Jack. I’m.”

I speed up a bit, like I can’t restrain myself. She whimpers and squirms.

“It hurts,” she sobs, “but. Jack. It’s good. I’m gonna… You’re...”

My heart leaps. It’s a lie, a _pretense_ , but she’s giving it up. Pretending I’ve won her over. Meanwhile I’m pretending I give a fuck what she _wants_ , but I’ve made her say the words. Act like she wants it, like rape could really turn to sex. Like she _wants_ me to keep on forcing an orgasm out of her traitor clit.

“Ask me, baby,” I rasp, fucking her faster. Quick strokes, shallow, balls slapping her clit. “You want me to make you cum? Barb, sweetie, please. You wanna cum?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she grits, fists clenched tight. “Please. Jack. Oh. It’s good. It’s—” She sobs— “it’s so—”

In the rhythm of my thrusting, before she can peak, I draw all the way out of her pussy and ram my cock deep into her ass.

She’s still lubed from the enema. I slam right through her sphincter, splitting her wide open five inches deep. Barb screams like it was a red-hot poker up the ass, every limb kicking hard.

“STOP! IT HURTS!”

Exultant at last, I fuck as hard and fast as possible. Barb keeps on screaming, thrashing like a crazed animal. I bear down hard and haul on rope around her throat to maintain control while she bucks and writhes. Even strangling, she fights, unable to _not_ , driven out of her mind by the agony of a monster cock hammering into her unprepared ass. The tendons in her neck bulge against the edge of the bag.

“STOP! _STOP_!”

“So— fucking—” Unable to concentrate, I just wind the rope tighter around my fist, choking up on it until I’m pulling hard right against her neck. Barb gurgles wetly, her scream strangled off.

I keep on pounding, deeper and deeper into her tight clenching ass. She gets an inch to gasp when she bounces back between thrusts, and then I slam her forward again, fucking and choking at the same time. All her noise is incoherent, broken, and hot as _hell_.

“You still wanna cum, babe?” I taunt, grinding it in. Every thrust squelches, both her ass and her cunt leaking. Her asshole is _heaven_ , both because it’s tight and it’s torture. Stretched out flat beneath me now, choked to airless silence, Barb strains every muscle so hard she spasms.

I let the rope looser. When Barb gets her breath, her tormented noise comes back. She’s bawling now. But with her wrists behind her back and a rope around her throat, all she can do is take it up the ass and scream as her rectum is pounded open.

God, her ass. Her tight little ass that she never let me fuck. No sodomy for this snotty little bitch, no. She did let somebody have it, though. I bet she wish she’d taken a few more cocks before now— enough to stretch her out a bit before she got my cock rammed up her shitter—

My balls draw up hard, the orgasm sudden and unexpected. Yelling even louder than Barb’s frantic noise, I cum deep in her ass. Her rectum squeezes around my cock, milking every shuddery wave of ecstasy.

“ _Stop_ ,” she gurgles, nearly unintelligible. I feel her guts strain around me, trying to expel the brutal, rock-hard girth.

Gasping, I let her push me out. My cock slides slowly out of Barb’s ass, inch by inch squeezing out of that cruelly stretched hole. At last the head pops out with a final stretch. Barb groans. Her asshole clutches spastically, twitching open and shut in obvious pain, the tissue slick and raw and red, drooling lube.

My cock is still hard. Despite the orgasm, I’m far too aroused to stop. It’s gut deep, bone deep, the arousal of years, the burning desire to hurt more and more and more. To take her apart piece by piece, hole by hole, until she’s trembling and gaping and wrecked. For good.

“Let’s go again,” I say. I grab Barb’s knee and flip her over.

She gives a splitting wail of despair, which subsides into exhausted sobbing almost immediately. I crawl onto the bed on top of her. She tries to kick, tries to knee me off, but I’m between her legs and bearing down, ignoring her heels on my back.

I get her nipple between my teeth and bite. Suck. My left hand, still, holds the rope around her neck, preventing her from sitting up or headbutting.

Right-handed, I guide my still-hard cock to Barb’s pussy. With a grunt and a shove, I thrust in once again. She arches and howls. Her miserable squirming does nothing to prevent me from driving in deep and steadily, rhythmically, to rape her cunt again.

“Always so good,” I murmur, between sucking hickeys on her throat. “Such a good little bitch. Hot. Wet. _Tight_.”

“Stop!” she sobs, jolted by the thrust.

“Yes,” I hiss. “Just like that.”

“You’re hurting meee,” she bawls. Her thighs tremble around my waist, trying to clench and push me off. I thrust harder against them.

“Yeah, tell me to stop. Beg me to stop, honey, tell me it hurts.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” she begs, through audible snot. “No more. Please. Stop. _Stop_. Stop it, stop it, stopppp…”

I don’t even think she heard me egging her on. There’s nothing for her but the pain and my cock, pistoning in and out, fucking her out of her mind.

“Nah,” I whisper, right in her ear. “I promised I’d make you cum for me, babe.”

Because I’ve been torturing Barb’s clit for _weeks_ , now, denying relief again and again. And rubbing in the cream every chance that I get. She gets hard in her sleep and leaks like a tap. No matter how hard she just got fucked up the ass, her pussy still needs what it needs. And I can feel it quivering and clenching for more.

I press down hard, as deep in as I can. My groin grinds against her throbbing clit, hard friction between us. Barb stutters and chokes through short circuit, brief and electric.

Despite my cock stabbing against her cervix, her clit is on fire. Spurred, I keep grinding, rolling my hips. My cock rubs in and out of her channel just a little, constant friction, while I keep up the unrelenting pressure on her clit. I can feel pleasure pop and spark through Barb by the way her breath jolts.

“ _No,_ ” she chokes out, stirred to new panic. “Oh my god. No. Stop it. _Don’t_ —”

Her hips jerk up hard, thrusting against me. I laugh and keep going, urging her on. Stoking her higher. It’s like I’ve got a leash on her clit just the same as the rope around her neck. Willing or not, she can be dragged around by both.

Her pussy spasms hard in a way I remember: the oncoming clutch of an orgasm from deep down. Not surface level, not quick, but hard and huge and long-awaited. Feeling it too— the twisting in her core— Barb writhes to get away. It’s not even hard to hold her shoulders down and make her stay, still impaled.

Underneath the bag, she utters desperate noise. She’s choking back words, trying to maintain control. I fuck, and I fuck, and her legs kick the air. Sensation shoots through her, hard and bright, too intense to even be good.

“— _ST_ OP,” Barb bursts out, ragged and high. Her whole body trembles, clutched at the core. “Don’t— _please_ — please, _n_ —”

Grinding into her cervix and clit, I fuck her over the edge of orgasm. It’s as rough and as hard as I can possibly be.

Barb lets out a scream, convulsing immediately when the pleasure breaks through. She writhes like a snake, struggling to break free, get away, make it _stop_. It’s not even about not orgasming during rape, she’s just cumming so hard that it _hurts_ , every inch, every second, unbearable electricity—

—and I keep going hard, fucking her brains out. Now that she’s cumming, she can’t stop, popping off another wave of ecstasy every time I hit her swollen clit. Her hips jerk and twitch in spastic shock, and her pussy gushes spurts of juice.

Through the noise of Barb screaming and begging for it to stop, I hold her down and fuck her like a jackhammer. I’m just as hard as her throbbing clit, and just as desperate to cum again— and again, and again, and again. I broke her, she’s begging, it’s _perfection_.

Desperate for depth, I hook her under the knees and shove her legs up so I can pound her cunt from above. Barb shrills even louder. Her G-spot, probably— not that I care— not with her pussy dripping and tight, squeezing my cock, screaming in pain, clenching— _fuck_ —

I hold her crammed onto my cock like a fuckdoll as I empty my balls— so to speak— and ride the waves of release. Now that I’ve stopped, Barb lies limply and weeps, unmoving except for the violent quake of her legs. And the clench of her pussy, still throbbing with aftershocks.

Like mine is, behind my nonfunctional balls. Everything in me is sticky and loose, wrung out from pleasure and blissfully slack.

I’ve orgasmed so hard that I came with my cock and my cunt at the same time before. But only once. And not without something inside me, stretching the hole that I rarely get fucked.

When the aftershocks have passed, I withdraw slowly. The sight of Barb’s tiny slit stretched painfully around my cock never gets old. When the head of my cock pops out, her juices drip everywhere. She’s a drooling, swollen mess.

There’s so much squirt, she might even have pissed herself in the throes of overstimulated torment, losing control as she spasmed and strained. Or maybe I fucked it out of her: hammered her G-spot and her bladder until she couldn’t hold back.

If she knows, Barb certainly isn’t saying. She just sobs without words, high and hysterical. I toss her legs to the side and she curls up, legs clamped shut on her brutalized holes.

Abandoning the rope around her neck— she won’t be able to loosen the drawstring with her hands cuffed behind her back— I wander off to get a bottle of water. I flop down in a chair and listen to Barb cry. Watch her puffy red holes quiver between her squirming thighs.

My cock still stands at half mast, and my gut is still hungry.

I’ll be ready to go again in fifteen minutes. After years of waiting for this, I want to stuff that ass full of cock a few more times before I’m satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you feel this needs any additional tags.
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you want more of, or if you have any new kinks you'd like to see. ;)


End file.
